walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Social Game
The Walking Dead Social Game is a Facebook site game which was scheduled to be released in April, 2012, but was released on August 9, 2012. The game allows players to have their own adventures, with opportunities to encounter show characters at key moments suggested by the show’s narrative. The goal of the game is to survive the apocalypse by fighting zombies while scavenging resources and establishing camps based on settings from the show.Scott Grill, The Walking Dead goes social with new Facebook game in April, Examiner, (March 9, 2012). Also see the official forums for a list of News and Announcements. Chapter 1 : All Jammed Up (Pre-Season 1) Cutscene: On the highway to Atlanta, your car engine overheats then dies. *Mission 1: Battle Tutorial - Given by Shane. *Mission 2: Camp Supplies - Given by Greg. *Mission 3: Arming the Camp - Given by Greg. *Mission 4: Tents for Camp - Given by Kara. *Mission 5: Setting up Defenses - Given by Kara. *Mission 6: Helping a Friend - Given by Ed. *Mission 7: Building a Lookout Post - Given by Shane. *Mission 8: Never Enough Food - Given by Greg. *Mission 9: Powering the Camp - Given by Shane. *Mission 10: T-Dog's Missing Friend - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 11: Where's Uncle Jesse - Given by Summer. *Mission 12: A Last Look for Uncle Jesse - Given by Jon. *Mission 13: What Happened to the Army - Given by Joe. *Mission 14: Summer's Missing Mom - Given by Lori. *Mission 15: What Happened to the Army Again - Given by Joe. *Mission 16: Growing Hungry - Given by Greg. *Mission 17: Summer's Missing Dad - Given by Summer. *Mission 18: Help T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 19: Summer's Dad Part 2 - Given by Lori. *Mission 20: Ammo for Camp Guards - Given by Shane. *Mission 21: No News is Not Good News - Given by Shane. *Mission 22: Track Down the Thief - Given by Shane. *Mission 23: Keeping Out the Herds - Given by Kara. *Mission 24: Help the Mechanic Help You - Given by Joe. *Mission 25: You Always Need a Flashlight - Given by Ed. *Mission 26: Getting Some News - Given by Shane. *Mission 27: Making the Radio Work - Given by Greg. *Mission 28: Secure the Watchtower - Given by Kara. *Mission 29: Helping T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 30: Helping Lori, Shane and Carl - Given by Lori. *Mission 31: Maybe This Will Work - Given by Joe. *Mission 32: Getting a Car Ready - Given by Joe. *Mission 33: Getting Gas - Given by Greg. *Mission 34: Mercy Mission - Given by Joe. *Mission 35: Next Stop: Atlanta - Given by Joe. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your level's. You can get any of these task's from Ed, Shane, Greg, Lori, Joe or Kara. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Chapter 2 : End of Days (Season 1) Cutscene: Entering the outskirts of Atlanta, you come across a small group of soldiers and survivors. Gallery castsocial.jpg|Atlanta Survivors: Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, T-Dog waslko.jpg|The Tank Location in Season 1 gameplay.jpg|Shane's gameplay 430091_184469341667817_179883145459770_292246_351813882_n.jpg|Protecting a camp social game.jpg 417770_182218158559602_179883145459770_286875_1357459345_n.jpg|Summer and the Gas Location from season 1 social game1.jpg social game2.jpg social2.jpg 373047_179883145459770_833715173_n.jpg Videos 300px| References External links * AMC The Walking Dead Game, official Facebook game site. Category:Social Game Category:Media and Merchandise